Sacrifice
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: Miko took a laser for Jack and here are her thoughts. I own NOTHING *crys ina corner*


TFP Fanfic I own nothing.

(Miko POV)

Why did I do that? Where am I? Am I dead? Wow it's dark here. I can't even see my hand. Wait...I can't feel my hands, or my legs, or the rest of my body for that matter.

Yet I was floating. Strange.

WHEEE!

Oh. Nope sorry, I still feel nothing. No air, though I'm obvously not sufficating. I feel nothing, well almost nothing. I feel, almost free. The darkness should be uncomfortable, but I wouldn't mind if I was stuck here forever.

But where was 'here'?

Yup. I'm dead.

"Miko!"

Or not?

"Miko please don't! Stay awake! Please!" Jack? I'm awake? But I don't see anything, it's dark...and getting cold.

"You're going to be okay Miko, just hang on for me honey." Ms. Darby? When did she care enough to call me honey.

Oh gods...ouch. My sides hurt, I still can't feel my legs, the ground beneath me is getting colder. I heard a strangled gasp, but it sounded far away.

"Jack sit her up, she's choking on her own blood" I heard Ms. Darby order. The cold disapeared and was replaces by sudden warmth.

Who's choking?

Oh. I' slow. I'M choking, so I can't be dead.

Right?

The darkness was still there, but the freedom had gone and pain slammed into my head like a truck. Or Optimus...I wonder what would hurt more. Hmmm. This is up for serious debate, but with who?

"Your going to be alright Miko, just hang in there."

A small whimper excaped my throat.

Wait. That was me?

The darkness was more...defined. Kinda. Everything was disapearing again, Jack's voice, the warmth, thankfully the pain.

WHEE! I'm floating again!

Crap...now I'm really dead.

What happened.

...Oh yeah. THAT. Stupid Silas and his fancy new laser gun. Did he want to kill us? That wouldn't be very helpful to him now would it?

No. He didn't try to kill us. He tried to kill Jack. I jumped in front of the laser. What? Oh don't look at me like that! What would you do if someone was about to kill your best friend and secret crush? Oh shut up.

Can you blush when your dead?

I don't feel it, acaully I feel good. Like I just had some of my moms healthy breakfast (major health nut) some coffee, and just went on a joy ride with Bulkhead.

I felt my body parts again, I felt my blood moving, my chest rising and falling, my heart pound in my ears, a horrible pain in my side, the texture of the blankets both on top of and beneath me, and I heard vioces.

"Please wake up Miko. We need you!...I need you. Please." It was Jack, he was whispering. I could feel his breath on my ear. I still couldn't blush though...odd.

I suddenly gasped, sucking in air as if I had been holding it forever.

"Miko? Miko! Oh thank God your away! Guys she woke up!" Jack yelled, then smashed me with a hug.

I patted him on the back.

"J-Jack. I can't breath!" I croaked.

He gave me a squeeze and then let go. Ms. Darby and Ratchet examined me, Ratchet grumbled about how stupid I was. Everyone else called me a hero, including Jack, who looked like he...blamed himself.

"Don't you dare." I growled at him, his head snapped back to me in shock. Everybody quieted down.

"But-" He started, but I cut him off, quietly.

"I did it because I didn't want to see you hurt. It wouldn't have killed you, it wasn't positioned right, but still. Your weren't going to get hurt if I could help it. And I did. It was my choice. So don't blame yourself."

Bulkhead looked at me proudly, but I didn't feel proud. I did what I was taught to do. Protect my friends.

No I don't deserved to be praised.

I closed my eyes, silently telling everyone to leave.

They did, except Jack. Of course.

"You didn't have to do it, but you did. You don't think of yourself a hero, but I do. Thanks. I guess." I smirked at his stammering, but nodded.

I felt my bangs being pushed back from my face and a slight preasure on my forhead. Now I was blushing. Traitor body.

Jack chuckled and left the room.

I was surrounded my darkness once again, but this time all too familair nightmares invaded my head.

Damnit.


End file.
